What if We Played at Riding Ponies?
"What if We Played at Riding Ponies?" is the 4th episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and the 56th overall. Synopsis While Kaeloo and Pretty have a fight with each other, Stumpy and Quack Quack have a horse race, where Mr. Cat and Olaf bet money on who will win. Plot The buddies are having a picnic, and everyone is doing their usual activities; Stumpy is playing video games, Mr. Cat is reading a newspaper, Quack Quack and Eugly are interacting with each other, and Pretty is doing something on her phone. Suddenly, a horse is heard whinnying. It is revealed that Kaeloo now has a scooter-horse (a combination of a kick-scooter with a hobbyhorse which is somehow sentient), and is riding it down a hill. Pretty and Eugly stare in shock as Kaeloo announces her idea of playing at horse riding. Pretty screams with excitement, as she adores horses. She kicks Kaeloo away from the horse and claims ownership of it, despite Kaeloo's protests. Pretty says that you don't "play" with horses - you ride the horse, you dream of the horse, you think of the horse, you "be the horse" (and, as Mr. Cat decides, "eat the horse"). Stumpy, taking Mr. Cat's advice, attempts to eat "Pretty's" horse, but she kicks him away before he can. Later, Kaeloo and Pretty both stand on opposite sides to the horse and call it to come to whoever it chooses to (in the process, insulting each other). Suddenly, a whinny is heard from the forest nearby, which is revealed to be a scooter-unicorn. Kaeloo, who has dreamed of having a unicorn all her life, runs over to it, claims ownership of it, and sings and dances happily. Pretty is angry, and she starts insulting her own horse before throwing a tantrum and screaming that she also wants a unicorn. Another unicorn shows up for her, and she shoots the horse with a gun before escaping with the unicorn. The unicorn flies into the air, leaving a rainbow trail behind it. Stumpy says that horses are for girls, but Mr. Cat explains to him that they aren't, as there are other interesting things to do. Kaeloo joins Pretty and the two girls make rainbows everywhere in the sky. Meanwhile, Stumpy and Quack Quack are racing horses, and Mr. Cat bets Olaf 6000 dollars that Stumpy will win the race. Olaf is surprised, but agrees, deciding to take Olga to Hawaii with the money. Stumpy has also bet all his money on Quack Quack winning, since Stumpy always loses. During the race, Mr. Cat cheats in various ways (such as blasting Quack Quack with a bazooka) so that Stumpy wins. Stumpy is happy, but his joy is short-lived when he realizes that he bet his money on Quack Quack winning. An enraged Olaf pays the money to Mr. Cat and leaves. Kaeloo shows up and expresses her shock at Mr. Cat's misdeeds in her absence. She then transforms and beats him up. Later, Pretty continues to ride her unicorn through the sky (to the annoyance of everybody else, who have had to put up with this for a very long time). Characters Key Characters * Pretty * Scooter-Horses * Scooter-Unicorns Supporting Characters * Stumpy * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Quack Quack * Olaf * Olga * Serguei * Eugly Trivia * This episode reveals that Kaeloo and Pretty both love horses. * This is the first episode to feature all three secondary characters. * The English dub of this episode was done by Miam! Animation. So far, it is the only Season 2 episode with an official English dub. * This is the only episode where the title don't start by "Let's Play…". If the second season was dubbed in English, the title may be "Let's Play Horses Riding". Gallery Picnic.jpg Prettycrying.jpg Ob_f24470_13173331-1169844576358948-672425956027.jpg Horserace.jpg Prettyandbabydoll.jpg Kaeloo Riding Horse.png Pretty Nervous.png Pretty Yelling.png Pretty Hopping.png Pretty Kicking Kaeloo.png Mr. Cat Having Dinner.png Pretty Wants A Horsie.png Kaeloo Sees Horsie.png Kaeloo Loves Horsie.png Pretty With Gun.png Kaeloo Racing With Pretty.png Stumpy Looking Sick.png Olaf and Serguei Watching The Race.png Mr. Cat with Olaf.png Stumpy and Quack Quack Ready To Race.png Kaeloo As Horse Police.png Yo Bad Kaeloo.png Bad Kaeloo Looking At Mr. Cat.png Bad Kaeloo Acting Like Horse.png Bad Kaeloo About To Kick Mr. Cat.png Buddies On The Couch.png Pretty Enjoying Her Horse.png 5F05207C-3326-4C0F-9CD3-486DEC144328.jpeg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Sport-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Mr. Cat as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Minor Character